


不單純的酒後意外

by NEHO



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEHO/pseuds/NEHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是個意外,或是美好的意外</p>
            </blockquote>





	不單純的酒後意外

Peter在睡夢中醒了過來，睡眼惺忪看著窗簾上映照出的顏色心裡想著"天亮了?"，雖然很想看一下時間但Peter還想再賴一下床，他想起他現在正在飯店中而不是在家裡，所以沒有家中約束讓他輕鬆的想繼續賴床，這可是小隊們努力向神盾局所申請的短暫假期，他們正在加州的拉霍亞海灘渡假著，雖然只有兩天，但也值得高興。

Peter翻個身喬了一下舒適的位置時，他發現身旁有人的呼吸聲，他逼不得已的睜開眼睛看，Sam的臉就映照在他的瞳孔裡，這讓他完全清醒起來，他印象中他們可是各分配到個人房間，為什麼Sam會睡在他旁邊?

Peter起身坐起，這時候頭感到些許的痛感，他扶起自己的頭，然後不知道為什麼他感覺到下身的涼意感，這讓Peter臉色開始變得有點難看，他掀開被子一看發現他現在是全裸狀態，就連Sam也是，Peter開始回想昨晚到底發生了什麼事情，為什麼他們兩個全裸的一起躺在床上睡覺。

因為頭的疼痛感一直干擾著Peter的回想，不過他想到了一點片段記憶，他想起昨晚因為沒了大人的管理所以隨便和Sam打了一個看誰酒量最好的賭，然後兩個人開始猛灌酒...好吧，看現在的結果顯然兩的人的酒量都非常差，Peter目前也只有這些記憶，之後就是空白一片想也想不起來。

「喂!Sam，快點起來!」Peter決定把Sam叫醒問問。

「...什麼...我不想再碰酒了....」Sam呢喃著然後翻身繼續睡著。

看著叫不醒的Sam，Peter直接掀開棉被讓現在是全裸的Sam直接被這陣涼意給涼醒，伸手拿不到被子的Sam也發現到他全身的涼意很不對勁，就猛然的起身查看自己的身體。

「嘿!這是什麼回事?為什麼我沒穿衣服?」Sam大叫著。

「我也想問你這是怎麼回事，看這樣子你也不知道。」Peter嘆了一口氣，本以為Sam可能會知道因果由來，結果還是回到原點。

Peter不管Sam的反應讓自己的身體往床邊移動想下床找回衣服穿上，當他坐在床邊他注意到他們兩個的衣服及褲子都散落在床邊，彎下身打算撿起離自己最近的褲子，然後他發現到在衣服旁邊有個應該在這房間內的地板上不可能會看見的東西，而且是被使用過的，Peter的臉色又變得更加難看。

Peter轉頭再次面對Sam。

「Sam，我覺得我們真的需要好好想一下昨晚發生什麼事情。」Peter有些慌張。

「什麼?我現在只覺得我的頭好痛..等等再想可以嗎?」Sam正在按著自己的太陽穴，他覺得他頭痛得要命而且很奇怪的是他全身也莫名的酸痛，尤其是下身傳來的不適感，如果這就是宿醉的話那下次他不敢再喝這麼多酒了。

「但但但...」

「但怎樣?」

「你絕對不會相信我在床邊看見了什麼!」

「蛤?」Sam放下正在按摩太陽穴的手轉頭看著Peter，做出疑問。

這時候Peter看到在Sam的脖子上，小麥色的肌膚印著幾個輕微的紅印子，感覺上就是所謂的吻痕，Peter更加的慌張雙手抓起Sam的肩膀然後靠近想看得更仔細一點。

「Parker!你這是在做什麼!?」Sam用手揮開正用力捏著自己肩膀上Peter的手。

Peter現在非常確定Sam的脖子上是吻痕沒錯，所以昨晚他們到底做了什麼?有搭訕到女孩子?不可能，先不說Sam的魅力最好能成功搭訕到女孩子，況且房間內根本不像是有女孩子待過的痕跡，而且他發現的那東西好像也只有一個...

Peter覺得越想越覺得可怕，在放開Sam的肩膀的時候，他不小心瞄到Sam的吻痕從脖子上延至到胸部甚至越下面好像都有痕跡，天啊！所以昨晚到底發生什麼事！？Peter又再心裡問了一遍自己。

Sam狀況外的一直看的Peter千變萬化的表情，覺得很好玩，但現在也不是可以嘲笑時機，剛才他也試著回想昨晚的事情，結果和Peter一樣停留在喝醉前的記憶，在這之後雖然記憶有些模糊，但走到Peter的房間這段他也算有點記憶，問他為什麼到Peter的房間他也記不清楚原因了。

「所以你發現了什麼？還有我身上有什麼…呃!」Sam低頭往自己的身體看，見狀後也露出不會比Peter難看的臉色，他理解到了為什麼Peter會露出那種表情，因為他身上佈滿了吻痕，仔細看的話在他私密處邊也被種了一堆痕跡，這讓Sam開始感到驚恐。

「天啊！昨晚到底……」Sam突然止住了嘴，因為他移動了一下身體，發現了自己的下體傳來一種濕濕油油的感覺讓他很不舒服。

Peter發現Sam的不對勁，Sam現在的表情有些彆扭，而且動作上感覺要動不動的。

「怎麼了嗎？」

「什麼？喔…沒什麼…所以你剛剛說你看到了什麼？」Sam不想對Peter說出他的屁股現在有一種噁心的黏糊感，所以想試著轉移注意，但他會沒想到這話題會讓他後悔莫及。

「呃…這可能會嚇到你…總之…我發現了一個用過的保險套…」

「什麼!？你說保險套？你說那個在做愛中會使用的那個保險套？」

Peter沒想到Sam會有這麼大的反應，而且Sam的臉像是從黑變到慘白，他有點不懂Sam的反應為什麼這麼誇張，除非…這時候Peter好像想起昨晚的零碎又模糊的記憶，他想了想決定要來做最後的確認來否定他現在腦子裡所想的答案，儘管這個確認手段有點糟糕。

「對，就是那個保險套。」Peter先回答了Sam的答案，然後他伸手抓住了Sam的雙手再用他的身體把Sam壓制在床上。

「嘿！你又在幹嘛？快放開我！」Sam被Peter突如其然的動作嚇到，緊接著的反抗完全對Peter無效，Peter就算脫下英雄制服他的超能力全然還在，所以Sam現在等於是無力招架。

「我想確認一件事…Sam，我問你…你的屁股沒事吧？」

Sam聽見Peter的問題讓他心跳漏拍。

「呃…我聽不懂你在說什麼…」Sam轉頭不看著Peter。

Peter二話不說就抓起Sam的雙腿。

「...哇嗚!!!Peter Parker!你他媽的到底想幹嘛!?」被Peter的動作而受到驚嚇的Sam忍不住大喊，但Peter仍然無動於衷，他稍微抬高了Sam的腰然後直接班開了Sam的雙腿。

「嗚...」Peter不猶豫的直接往朝Sam的後穴看去，Sam的後穴稍微得紅腫濕潤，而且洞口還流出了些許微白的黏稠液體，事實就這麼擺在眼前，Peter抬頭看向Sam想向他確認事情時他突然發現這畫面給他了一種熟悉感，難道昨晚就像他所想的，他抱了Sam?

「現在你看夠了吧!還不快放手!!」而Sam這邊因為現在有人的視線直看著自己最隱密的私處，使得Sam全身開始發燙，雙手不自主的完全遮住自己的臉龐，他有一股想直接快速去拿起NOVA的頭盔然後衝出這房間的衝動。

「不...Sam..我覺得我們昨晚...做..嗚!!」「別說那個字!」儘管雙腿被架住，Sam還是努力的坐起身子快速伸手摀住Peter的嘴，露出欲哭無淚的模樣，Peter看見露出這樣表情的Sam有些動心而且心中又湧上一股熟悉的感覺，接著Peter用手拿開了Sam的手。

「難道要取出殘留在你體內的精液來驗是誰的嗎?」

「...不......」Sam完全不知道該說什麼，對於這種事情他真的不知道該怎麼辦。

其實Peter也有點不敢置信，但房間也就只有他們兩個，能在Sam體內留下精液的不就只有自己，Peter感覺到自己的記憶慢慢的在腦海裡拼湊著，他居然開始好奇著昨晚的Sam在自己的身下會是什麼模樣。

這時候Sam大喊了起來。

「他媽的!Peter...你...勃起了!?」

Peter吃驚的低頭看著自己的身下，他媽的他真的勃起了，而且讓他勃起的人就是眼前的Sam，他們現在還是維持著姿勢，這種姿勢非常容易直接插入，一想到這Peter舔舔自己的嘴唇，他突然想聽聽Sam的呻吟聲，或許昨晚已經聽過了也不一定，而且他也突然有一種想法竄進腦內，他低頭靠近Sam的耳邊，本來在大腿上的手慢慢滑下接近私密處。

「Sam...我覺得如果我們來做和昨晚一樣的事情說不定能想起一切。」

Sam聽到Peter的話臉色大變開始用力反抗，但還是贏不過Peter的力氣，Peter一手壓住Sam亂動的腿，另一手讓自己已變堅挺的陰莖前端頂著Sam的後穴。

「什麼!?你瘋了...啊啊」Peter一個前挺就讓陰莖簡單的一下沒入在Sam的體內，這讓措手不及的Sam忍不住呻吟。

「嗯...果然一下子就可以進入...」 

面對突如其來的插入讓Sam微微顫抖一下，然而對於這種感覺Sam居然覺得好熟悉，而且一下就產生快感，在還沒來得及思考的時候Peter開始抽插起來。

「哈啊啊...嗯...不...快住手...」Sam用著毫無力氣的雙手推著Peter，但隨著Peter抽插快感一波接著一波已經讓他感到受不了了，隨著這些動作Sam隱隱約約得想起昨晚他似乎也體驗過這種感覺。

「嗯..」Sam用手遮住自己的嘴巴想以防自己的聲音露出。

Peter似乎非常不滿意Sam這個動作，所以他抽出了陰莖把Sam翻身過來，接著抬起了Sam的臀部掰開直接對準了穴口再次插入。

「嗯嗯...」Sam趴著把頭埋在枕頭裡雙手緊緊的抓著被單不放，這時候Peter抱起Sam，不讓Sam趴著，然後把手指伸入Sam的嘴裡壓著他的舌頭，讓Sam無法閉緊嘴巴。

「我想聽你的聲音...」Peter在Sam的耳邊說著。

「嗯...嗯啊啊」耳邊傳來Peter的聲線以及下身的被入侵，Sam受不了這種刺激性的快感，心中產生了莫名癢處不自覺得開始輕輕的搖擺自己的腰，催促著Peter的動作，Peter當然的接受了Sam的邀請扶著Sam的腰開始激烈擺動抽插著。

現在整個房間充滿了淫穢的呻吟聲以及肉體的撞擊聲，Peter的抽插在Sam體內撞擊的每一點都讓Sam感到無法自拔，而Peter也感覺到他對Sam的身體每一處的熟悉感都不是第一次，隨著一次的抽插一次的深入好像讓自己的記憶碎片一片片的的慢慢拼湊起來。

Sam突然間的抽了一下身體，他感覺到自己要高潮了，用力的抓著床單，嘴角因為Peter得的手指還在嘴裡玩弄著自己的舌頭而流下一絲絲唾液，Sam拿開了Peter的手，小小轉身一手撐著身體另一隻手撫上Peter的臉然後吻上，對於Sam的動作Peter稍微的驚訝一下，而後回吻了Sam，彼此的舌尖纏綿，像是永不分離一樣，Peter邊回吻著Sam邊小小的搖擺著自己的腰部，讓自己的陰莖繼續在Sam體內活動著，即使是慢動作也不失快感，反而有另一種風味在，Peter突然間感覺到Sam非常火辣，伸手慢慢摸向Sam的陰莖，而Sam本來就快高潮了，因為Peter的一摸讓他快速離開了Peter的雙唇然後弓起身體，Peter感覺到Sam後穴傳來的抽動。

「啊啊啊...」Sam的陰莖噴出了乳白色的液體而他也感覺到身後的Peter緊緊的抱住他，在他的體內殘留著第二次的精液，這次他能感受到精液的熱在自己體內流動著。

 

※

 

兩個人沉默的躺在床上一動也不動，背對背，表情像在是懺悔著剛剛所發生的事情。

「Sam...」Peter打破了這個沉靜。

「給我閉嘴...」

「不，Sam你一定要聽著...」Peter爬起身體面對著Sam「我想我們交往吧。」

「什麼!?」Sam轉過身露出一副不可置信的表情。

「我這算是回答你昨晚對我的告白對吧?」Peter摸摸自己的頭對Sam表示，他想起了昨晚的一切。

而Sam靜靜的吸收著Peter的話，臉開始燙了起來，因為他也想起了昨晚他因為喝醉酒而幹出了什麼事情才會導致這樣的局面。

 

『嘿!web-head...你知道我一直都喜歡著你嗎?想和你交往的那一種喜歡。』

 

【END】


End file.
